Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of many varied types of communication systems. Multi-user, radio communication systems are amongst the communication systems that have been developed and deployed making use of the communication technology advancements. A cellular communication system is an exemplary type of radio communication system, the use of which is pervasive in modern society. A cellular communication system, referred to herein as a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), is generally constructed to operate in conformity with operational parameters that are set forth in an operating specification. Regulatory bodies have promulgated successive generations of operating standards and corresponding successive generations of cellular communication systems have been deployed that operate in conformity with such operating standards.
The network infrastructures of multiple generations of cellular communication systems might well be installed to encompass, and to be concurrently operable, over common geographical areas. Additionally, network infrastructures of similar cellular communication systems, operated by different network operators might also be installed over common geographical areas. And, additionally, network infrastructures of similar cellular communication systems, operated, e.g., by different network operators might also be installed over a common geographical area.
A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is also an exemplary type of radio communication system. A WLAN is operable, at least in various aspects, in manners that are analogous to operation of cellular communication systems. Wireless local area networks, are, however, generally implemented as small-area systems, encompassing areas that are generally smaller than the areas typically encompassed by a cellular communication system. A wireless local area network, at least in various additional aspects, is a technological extension of a conventional local area network. Both a conventional local area network and a wireless local area network provide generally for the communication of packet-formatted data pursuant to data-intensive packet communication services.
Wireless devices, variously referred to herein as mobile stations and User Equipment (UE), are sometimes capable of selecting with which of the wireless local area network and PLMN to communicate. Additionally, interworking between wireless local area networks and the networks of cellular communication systems is provided so that a wireless device is capable of communicating with a PLMN, by way of a wireless local area network. For example, in an existing I-WLAN (Interworking-Wireless Local Area Network) specification, network selection procedures are defined. The procedures are followed pursuant to selection of a public land mobile network with which the wireless device shall select through which to communicate by way of an I-WLAN. Analogous selection procedures shall likely be used in other radio communication systems, e.g., a system that conforms to Systems Architecture Evolution (SAE) protocols, defined in proposals set forth for a promulgation of 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) standard specification.
A preferred PLMN list, such as a user-selected PLMN list or an operator-selected PLMN list, is sometimes maintained at the wireless device and used pursuant to network selection procedures. The lists identify PLMNs that are preferably selected for communications by the wireless device.
Further, it is generally preferred for the wireless device to communicate with a HPLMN (Home PLMN) associated with the wireless subscription or an equivalent to the HPLMN, referred to as an Equivalent Home Public Land Mobile Network (EHPLMN). However, operators of different WLANs and PLMNs might enter into agreements, exit agreements, combine entities, etc. An EHPLMN is, therefore, not an unchanging, static identification. In at least one scheme, an EHPLMN list is provided to, and maintained at, a wireless device. However, the EHPLMN concept, and its use, has not been extended to I-WLAN operation.
Additionally, access technology capability of, and with, a PLMN is also an important selection criteria. Existing PLMN lists, however, generally identify only cellular access technologies as a capability of the PLMN and do not consider alternate access technologies such as WLAN, or other non-cellular radio technologies, nor the specific use of I-WLANs.
If a manner could be provided by which to extend the concept of an EHPLMN to an I-WLAN, improved communication would be possible.
Likewise, if a manner could be provided by which to better identify at the wireless device the access technology capability associated with a PLMN, improved communication would also be possible.
It is in light of this background information related to radio communications utilizing I-WLANs that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.